


Out of Control Curls

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Hermione Granger, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sharing beds, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Hermione’s hair is as useful as it is curly.





	Out of Control Curls

In a house full of boys, Hermione and Ginny had grown especially close from the very first summer they shared the colorful, cluttered room in the Burrow. 

And each summer, as well as the school term, they seemed to only grow closer and closer, until there was a shy and quick kiss shared in the candlelit Common Room, empty other than the two of them, chatting late after Hermione had helped the Weasley girl with her Charms homework.

They didn’t tell people at first, not sure how to even deal with it themselves, confused and worried and hopelessly crushing as well.

Once all the fuss was over, the two girls began openly dating, interlocked fingers under the table in the Great Hall, victory kisses after Quidditch games, and also receiving a very embarrassing talk from Mrs. Weasley about them still sleeping in their own beds.

However, Ginny wasn’t very fond of that little rule.

“Ginny, it’s late, we should sleep.”

The redhead girl pouted, wide coffee-brown eyes gazing at Hermione like a kicked kitten. “Can’t we cuddle for just a little bit?”

“Last night we fell asleep, and your mom almost caught us in bed together! I’d like to be allowed to stay in your house for the rest of the summer,” Hermione replied.

Ginny snorted. “Bold of you to assume Mum would ever kick you out. She could catch us shagging and still want you here.”

Hermione flushed, lightly smacking Ginny’s knee. “Hush!”

“No, seriously, she’d only be mad at me, her sweet non-biological daughter can do no wrong! You could have your face buried between my legs and yet—”

“Okay, that’s it!”

Hermione put the book she’d been skimming off to the side, arms easily wrapping around Ginny’s waist and pulling her closer, the younger girl’s back pressed to her chest.

“Oh, are we cuddling now? Did I convince you? I’m good—Ah, ‘Mione!”

Her bragging, snarky comments died on her tongue and were easily replaced by squealing, helpless laughter as Hermione began to tickle her sides, poking and squeezing and scribbling over the sensitive spots.

“Yes?” Hermione asked innocently, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

“It  _ tickles _ !”

“That’s sort of the point, love.”

Ginny’s flailing made it quite hard to keep a hold on her, and Hermione, never one for more physical effort than necessary, let her go quickly, watching fondly as her girlfriend rolled off her lap and collapsed against the mattress, freckled face flushed a color that rivaled her ginger locks in brightness.

“You’re mean,” Ginny breathed, although her words held no venom.

“Will you forgive me if I say we can cuddle for a bit?”

“Hm...Maybe,” she replied cheekily, but she was already cozying up to Hermione’s side.

The two girls laid together quietly, chests rising and falling in sync, comfortable silence filling the tiny bedroom.

That was, until, a tiny giggle slipped from Ginny’s mouth.

“What?” Hermione asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Ginny looked at her with wide brown eyes and flushed cheeks. “Your hair…”

“What about it?”

“It was on my neck and every time you moved it tickled.”

Hermione’s expression quickly changed to one of amusement and mischief.

“Oh, sorry Gin, I guess my hair must have a mind of its own,” she said, taking a few curly strands between her fingers and deliberately swishing them over Ginny’s collar bone.

Soft giggles spilled from Ginny’s mouth, eyes squeezed shut. Unlike earlier, she didn’t squirm and wriggle desperately; she sat almost entirely still, besides her shoulders shaking with laughter ever-so-slightly.

“How does this even tickle? It’s so light!” Hermione said incredulously. 

“I don’t know!” Ginny replied, lips twisted in a grin.

Hermione smiled fondly, moving to straddle Ginny’s waist. She carefully pushed up Ginny’s top to expose her belly, bending her head to let all her hair fall and ghost over the tan skin.

“Control your curls!” Ginny cried. “They’re torturing me!”

“It’s only 'torture' if you’re not enjoying it, love,” Hermione shot back.

Even though she couldn’t see her girlfriend’s face through the mane of her own hair, she knew Ginny was blushing wildly.

Their new, fun discovery was quickly cut short by the sound of Mrs. Weasley’s footsteps in the hallway, and when she opened the door, the two girls appeared to be asleep in their respective beds.

The moment she left, however, Ginny was crawling under Hermione’s sheets.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com


End file.
